Terra's Sister
by fairyranikata
Summary: One Year has passed since Terra's passing, the Titans go forth to visit her statue. There they find Terra's sister. Is this girl keeping a secret as well? Will Beast Boy allow another to find the key to his heart?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans or the characters within it. They are (c) Cartoon Network, DC comics, etc.

A year has passed since Terra's passing away. The Teen Titans haven't forgot about her, they'd never forget her. She had saved the city from being annihilated by lava. Even after being rejected by the Titans and fighting against them, she'd proved her loyalty to them by saving what they'd always protect. Even if she was going to be killed by the lava, she knew that she was the only one who could save the city. She used her powers to stop the volcano and gave up her life doing so. They were going to see her statue, it was her covered in lava that quickly cooled down. Even Beast Boy who missed her greatly, would go and see her, remembering the pain of losing her…

The Titans walked toward the statue, mellow and sad. Starfire, an alien princess who has the ability to shoot starbolts out of her hands, brought flowers to place on her statue. She placed them on Terra's statue and remembered how Terra had agreed to be her friend, how she enjoyed her home planet's (Tameran's) food, and how she'd save the city. "Terra…" Starfire said sadly. "Cyborg, Raven" "Have you not found a way to bring her back?" "Sorry Starfire" "There's no safe way to bring her back", Cyborg, half-man, half-robot machine with mechanical engineering talents, replied. "Cyborg's right" "They're ways, but none that will really work safely" Raven, an Azarathean girl with telekinetic powers, said solemnly. Starfire with an expression of sadness looked down. Beast Boy, a comedic animal-shape shifter, stood alone crushed knowing there wasn't a way they could try murmured, "At least you guys tried…" "We better go" Robin, the kung fu trained leader of the Teen Titans, said. Beast Boy expression changed suddenly, his face was full of shock. "Is that…!" he said "Terra!" "Are you sure you're not just seeing things this time?" Raven said in her monotone voice. The Titans turned around and saw a girl, the same height as Terra, with the same black shirt with a "T", same shorts, same boots, and same goggles. Cyborg said, "GAH!" Starfire gasped, Beast Boy just stared, Raven stood calm but was still freaked out inside, and Robin said, "Who are you?"

The girl had black hair unlike Terra. Shocked at the sight of the statue of her sister, thinking they'd made this in her honor, she went over to the Titans and said, "What thing did my sister do to get this magnificent statue that resembles her?" "Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Trina, and Terra's my sister". "Terra had a sister?" Starfirequestioned confused. "Yes", Trina replied back, "Our parents had 'elemental' powers as well, they went on this mission and we've never heard from them since" "So Terra and I went on a journey ourselves, we got into an argument and went our separate ways" "Oh, I see", Cyborg said quietly. Raven said, "Trina, your sister had stopped a volcano with her powers but---" "She got caught by the lava", Robin added. "Really…?", Trina said sadly "Yeah", Beast Boy said looking down at his feet, "Today was the day she saved the city and yeah…" "We have been trying to find ways to get her back but there was no way that was safe", Starfire said to Trina. "Well, thank you for trying, I'm glad to know that Terra had such wonderful friends", Trina said politely. "So, um, Trina what's your family's powers?", Cyborg said inquisitively. Trina said, "As you know, Terra had 'earth powers' or 'geomancy', my dad had 'water' powers, my mom had 'air' powers, and I have the power to control 'plants'" "I can make them grow on command, use them for traps, move them, and use them for other stuff" "Awesome!", Beast Boy said seeming to have been cheered up. Then Raven felt a rain drop and said, "We should back to the tower now".


End file.
